


Arthur x Gilbert One-Shot

by Iggy_Fenn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Hetalia, M/M, PrUK, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Fenn/pseuds/Iggy_Fenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute thing I saw on tumblr made it to my OTP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur x Gilbert One-Shot

Something I saw on tumblr thought it'd be cute for my OTP. 

\---

"Okay now my mother is a bit, well nosey so don't be too offended please" Arthur explained to his boyfriend Gilbert. 

"Don't worry birdie, I bet they're awesome!" Gilbert smiled and gave off his signature laugh. 

"Just you wait and see" Arthur mumbled as he opened the door.  

They just were walking in as Arthur's mom called out. 

"Welcome home dear! How was your date?!" She asked her som. 

"Mom, we're just friends -" Arthur tried to explain but before he could go on she saw Gilbert smirking behind Arthur in the doorway. 

"Oh, who is that attractive fellow at the doorway? Are they your boyfriend?" She teased her son. She walked forward and ruffled her sons hair. "Don't worry I think he'll just fine here." She smiled. Arthur started blushing and swatted his mother's hand away from his head. 

"NO mom they're just a friend his name is Gilbert and like-" Arthur was cut off again before he could finish explaining. 

"Well come on in Gilbert!" Arthur's Dad boasted. "Just seeing if Arthur found a nice future spouse!" He gave Arthur a wink. 

Gilbert chuckled awkwardly while blushing like mad as he walked in and shut the front door. 

Arthur looked completely mortified at his parents. "Oh my god. Dad. Just. Stop." He looked at Gilbert and grabbed his wrist. "Okay, that's it, we're going to my room!" He pushed Gilbert from behind and started walking away. 

"Oh, and Gilbert!"

"Yes, ma'am?" He turned around to face Arthur's mom. 

She gave him a shit eating grin before saying "Make sure to keep it down, and use protection! I betcha Arthur is a screamer." She laughed. Arthur Turned fifty shades of red while Gilbert tried to contain his laughter. 

"MOTHER!!" Arthur screeched. Before he  could tell his mom how she shouldn't say that his dad cut in. 

"Also, don't forget wash the sheets afterwards!"

"DAD -" at that moment Alfred with his fucking who came into the living room. 

"My room's next door, I better get a decent amount of sleep tonight" Alfred teased. 

"OKAY I'M GOING IN MY ROOM!!!" Arthur shouted as he slammed the door.  

Once in the room Gilbert busted out laughing as Arthur belly flopped onto his bed and screamed into one of his pillows. After about 15 seconds he looked up to find Gilbert staring at him 

"I'm sorry... Now just be quite and don't raise suspicion. Please" Arthur begged. 

"Man I was hoping to getting it on." Gilbert joked. Arthur blushed so fucking red that not even Antonio's tomatoes could compete for the redness. 

 

"SHUTTHEFUCKUP HOW ARE YOU SO SHAMELESS" Arthur yelled as he threw a pillow at his so called boyfriend who was laughing their head off.


End file.
